


Insubordination is not allowed

by hitngo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitngo/pseuds/hitngo
Summary: The election results did not sit well with Bea. Too bad Schlatt will do anything to destroy disobedience.
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 52





	Insubordination is not allowed

**Author's Note:**

> uh well i did this. this is purely referring to the minecraft personas and what little of the vods ive watched recently. if any of the characters involved wish for me to take this down i will. enjoy ig.  
> also reviews welcome! i havent written smut before so this is a new thing to me.

Bea sat in the chair, a feeling of dread creeping up her spine.

“My first decree as president of L’Manburg, the emperor…” She shuddered at the way his voice resonated, “is to revoke the citizenship of Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit!!” He grinned, watching as the life drained from their eyes. When Schlatt’s maniacal gaze settled, he leaned forward towards the mic, and spoke two words that sprung her into action. “Get them.” To her left, Nikki gasped.

Bea grabbed her crossbow and turned, followed by Ponk and Punz who ran behind the exiles. She aimed for Ponk. Exhaled. Fired. The man tumbled into the grass when pain bloomed in his calf. In shock, he attempted to take cover, yet the second arrow was not aimed at him, but rather at Punz. With her finger tightening on the trigger, Punz in her sights, Quackity aimed.

Schlatt growled. His first five minutes as president, and someone was already opposing his will. He turned towards his second in command, and nodded.

Arrows flew, unfortunately, Quackity’s first. Bea’s concentration was shattered as an iron bolt stabbed her shoulder. The impact forced her to fire, her arrow missing the hunter by a mile, and managed to lodge itself in a far off tree. Bea was thrown forward by the bolt, now laying face first on cobble.

Punz ran behind L’Manberg’s walls. Our ranger turned towards the podium, yet her vision was blocked by George.

“Drop it.” He said coldly. With no arrow loaded, and a sword in her face, she admitted defeat. Sighing, she wondered what would happen to her now. Schlatt did not seem the forgiving kind.

George tied her hands, then dragged her to the side. Her shoulder was still barbequed by the arrow, for which she was thankful somehow. The bleeding seemed to die out as the bolt acted as a plug to the wound.

Having to listen to Schlatt continue his speech as if he did not endorse the murder of her friends but a minute ago disturbed her greatly. He continued, that charming smirk glued to his face satisfied her, because she knew deep down her insubordination angered him. But the ceremony was not over and he still had to keep up the unbothered façade.

Not long after he dismissed everyone, George removed the metal sticking out of her shoulder, and brought her to his office. Which was a surprise, she expected a cell or something of the sort. George was rather neutral during their exchange. Well, as neutral as you can be in a situation such as theirs. So it made no sense as to why he basically kicked her into the office.

Bea looked up only to be met with Schlatt dangerously close. She tried to take a step back, but felt the resistance of his arm, which somehow snaked its way around her waist. She glared.

“Well… I think you know why you’re here.” His smirk grew dark.

“Was it the fact I shot Ponk, or the fact that I embarassed you?” She spat him, all the while trying to wiggle her way out of his hold. He gripped tighter, and leaned into her ear, his hot breath acting as an aphrodisiac.

”You know… I figured you’d pull something like this. Always infatuated with that man and his errand-boy.”

“That is not true.” 

“Oh I beg to differ…” He turned and pushed her slowly towards his desk. “I know it matters a lot. I wonder, why are you always nipping at their heels? Then, I took a good look at Wilbur, and realized the answer is very simple.” He lifted her chin, forced eye contact and stared into her very soul. “Lust. And I believe I can help you take care of that.” That was not the guess she was expecting. So much so, her brain fizzled.

“I… I’m not… I don’t-” Schlatt didn’t wait for her to gain composure, and brought their lips together, roughly kissing her as she squirmed below him.

His knee moved between her tights, his tight hold not leaving room for safety in her compromised position. Bea jerked her head forward, a sickening crack and blood erupting from Schlatt’s nose. He stumbled back.

“Get away from me.” She growled and prepared herself to dive into a fight.

“You little…” He reached to grab her, in turn receiving a kick in the stomach. He recoiled. Oh the things he would do to her. “You’re only making this worse for yourself.” He explained calmly, hiding his anger behind his cool words.

“Go to hell.” She spat out.

“Gladly.” He dove forward with no warning, smashing her into the desk. She screamed in pain as her shoulder hit the hardwood. They fumbled, but with her hands still tied Bea couldn’t resist for long. “Oh I will enjoy this.” Schlatt turned her over, laying his weight on her back and slithered one of his hand up her dress, the other gripping around her throat. He prodded at her surprisingly wet entrance. “Are you excited for this? Me fucking you senseless? I bet you’ve been wanting this for so long.”

“Fuck you.” His fingers explored her insides.

“If you insist.” He tightened his grip on her neck, and pushed two fingers in. Her stomach tightened, biting on her lip to stifle moans. Why was she enjoying this exactly? With another minute of this treatment, Schlatt relentlessly fucking her, she felt herself coming close. The shame was overbearing.

“Stop stop please stop I can’t take it…” Her breath quickened, squirming trying to resist her need to orgasm.

“You seem to be taking it like the good whore that you are.” he extended to kiss her roughly, growling into her lips, “You don’t want me to stop do you?” She mumbled in a futile attempt to deny the obvious as he quickened his pace. He suddenly came to a halt.

Bea whined absentmindedly, so deep into ecstasy and close to cumming she couldn’t think of much else. Schlatt unbuckled his pants.

“Such a good little slut, maybe you deserve to finish…” He pulled out his cock, fully erect, “if you can suck me off.” She slid off the desk when his weight lifted from her back. Bea panted, in shock as to what just happened.

Schlatt began to grow restless. “Let me help you.” He gripped her hair tightly, producing a yelp of pain. He used this opportunity to stuff her mouth with his cock, groaning as her protests vibrated against his sensitive tip. “Such a tight throat…” He gripped her hair and began moving her in and out quickly, ignoring her gasping and tugging. The assault on her throat sent her into overdrive, unable to fight back, she felt light. ”Fuck… I’m so close baby…” Schlatt brought her lips close to the base and let out a moan which pleased her ears, filling her mouth with his cum. She pulled back, coughing and gagging on his seed, tears falling down her face.

Schlatt picked her up, laid her down on the couch and lowered himself towards her pussy. “For being such a good cock sleeve, you deserve a reward.” Before she could gather herself, she had gripped his hair as his tongue made its way deep inside her. He suckled at her clit, gripping her thighs hard, leaving red angry marks in his wake. He felt himself get hard again. The way she made him feel excited and confused him. A disobedient little thing with a pretty face managed to get him riled up so quickly. To own her, see her listen to his every command, would be his utmost pleasure.

Schlatt lifted himself to make way for his cock, which slid in easily. He started off slow, leaning into her. “You like that? Me fucking your brains out?” He growled, gripping the couch and lays into her. Bea begins screaming bloody murder, it was all too much. Her mind felt blurry, the pleasure leaving her a mess.

“Faster faster oh my god!!” She yelled, drowning in waves of ecstasy. He stopped for a second, then thrust harder.

“Say my name.”

“Schlatt!” He gripped her throat and looked into her eyes as he thrust once more.

“Good girl.” He pounded into her at an incredible speed, biting hard into her collarbone until her skin broke, and blood seeped into his mouth. His cock began twitching.

“P-please Schlatt...” She begged, unable to think clearly anymore.

“Cum.” Her overstimulation spilled over, her vision blurry . She closed her eyes, exhausted beyond belief, barely registering his words.

“Good little bunny.”


End file.
